A Different Kind of Feeling
by cosette141
Summary: A night off, an ice cold beer, and a game on TV... nothing could ruin Eliot's moment. That is, until Parker appears with something to tell him. Eliot/Parker (sibling-like pairing, not romance!)


_So, I just discovered Leverage a few weeks ago... at the moment when it was only on Netflix for two more weeks and I didn't get to watch as much as I would have liked. So, I hope the characterization reads true to canon, but if it's off, I shall revisit it once I get my hands on some Leverage DVDs._

 _I absolutely fell in love with the relationship between Eliot and Parker, and how protective he is of her. It's so sweet :)_

 _Please lemme know how I did! And thanks in advance for reading!_

 _~cosette141_

* * *

Eliot reclined on his sofa, letting out a long breath. It had been a long week. This particular con had been a doozy, and he was more than grateful it was over.

He grabbed his beer, still ice cold, and flicked the cap off. He switched on the TV to a game he was half interested in and leaned back again in contentment, taking a swig of the beer.

Nothing could ruin the moment.

He wasn't there for more than a minute when something flicked in the corner of his eye and he turned his head, then nearly fell off the couch in shock.

Parker was seated next to him, looking as if she'd been there for hours.

Eliot nearly dropped his beer as he recoiled. "God- _Parker_!" he growled, more out of surprise than anger.

"What're you doing?" she asked casually, eyes on the TV.

"I'm watching a game," he said exasperatedly. "What does it _look_ like I'm doing?!"

"Oh."

His heart finally calming to a normal pace, Eliot leaned forward to grab a napkin. His hand was covered in spilled beer. But, luckily, none of it had gotten on the couch.

 _This_ time.

It still concerned him how easily Parker snuck up on him. "How did you even get _in_ here?" He sat back and gestured with the bottle to his window. "I changed the locks!"

Parker snorted. "I know. You made them _easier_."

Eliot rubbed his eyes. "What're you even doing here, Parker? I'm not making you pancakes."

Parker shifted uncomfortably. "I don't want pancakes."

Eliot raised an eyebrow. "I'm not cooking you anything else, either." He gestured toward the TV. "You see this? I'm _busy_."

"No," she shook her head. "I don't want food."

Eliot gestured with his beer, again to the TV. "You've got until the end of the commercials to tell me what you want. And then I'm kicking you out."

Parker fiddled with her shoelaces for a second. Then, all in one breath, she said, "I think I have feelings for you."

Eliot choked on his beer. He coughed hard, whipping his shocked gaze to the petite thief next to him, who was staring blankly at him.

The petite thief who was _dating Hardison_.

Realizing that she was absolutely serious, and by the look of her, incredibly uncomfortable, he tried his best to erase the shock and utter astonishment from his own expression.

There was no part of him that had... _those_ kind of feelings for Parker. He loved her, absolutely, but… like family. Like a sister, if anything. A baby sister he'd give his life and more to protect. But she had feelings for _him_? He bit his lip, thinking of Hardison. Eliot had always thought he and Parker were good for each other. He'd hate for anything to come between them. Least of all _him_.

But this was still _Parker_. He'd have to tread carefully. Very carefully.

He suddenly wished for Sophie.

"Uh," he began uncertainly. Her big eyes were staring right into his. "Are you… _sure_ , darlin?"

She nodded her head.

 _Damn_.

"Look, sweetheart," he said gently. "I…" He hesitated, unable to form the words. He could hardly say that he didn't… could hardly… _reject_ Parker. He didn't have the heart. He held in a growl at himself. He knew it was only a matter of time before he went soft.

He decided to change tactics. "What about Hardison?" he asked carefully. "You… really seem to like him."

She nodded again, pulling her knees to her chest and hugging them tight. "I do! I really like him." Her eyes flicked back to Eliot. "But I really like you, too." She rested her chin on her knees miserably. "Does that make me a bad person?"

Eliot rubbed the back of his neck, discomfort twisting his gut. "Hon…"

"I'm confused," she said quietly.

Damn it, he _really_ needed Sophie.

Eliot ran a hand through his hair, searching for words. "Why do you think you have… feelings... for me?" he asked, the words rough and uncomfortable.

"Well," she said. "Sophie told me that the stuff I kept thinking about Hardison meant that I liked him. But I think about you, too, sometimes."

"Okay," he said, giving a nod. "What do you… feel... when you think about me?" he asked, half wondering what he was getting himself into with that question… _God, if Hardison knew about this, he'd kick my ass. Well… he'd definitely try._

"You make me feel safe," she said softly. "Sometimes, when I'm scared… I think about you. I wish you were there. You make me feel safe."

Eliot nearly relaxed instantly, understanding flooding him. He nodded, asking, "And Hardison? What do you feel when you think about him?"

Parker's eyebrows kneaded together, like she was trying to solve a complex formula. Eventually, she said, "Happy." Eliot let out a relieved grin. "I get this weird, fuzzy feeling," she continued, pointing to her stomach. "Right here. And I like being around him. I don't even mind listening to his geeky talk."

Eliot's smile grew slightly, grateful no one would be breaking Hardison's heart anytime soon. He knew how much the hacker cared about Parker.

Parker covered her eyes with her hands. "I don't get it! I… I'm so confused."

Eliot gave a soft laugh. "Parker, darlin'," he said. "I don't think you have feelings for me."

She peeked at him through her fingers. "You don't?"

He shook his head. "You can feel things for people, but not feel… _that_ way about them-the way you feel with Hardison."

"Really?" she asked, her voice colored with relief.

"Well, lemme ask you this," he said. "Do you get that 'fuzzy feeling' for me, too?"

Parker hesitated, seeming to be thinking about it. After a moment, she slowly shook her head.

"A lot of people call that fuzzy feeling _butterflies_." Eliot explained gently. "That's one of the ways to know if you like someone… more than just a friend."

"Oh."

"I have feelings for you too, darlin," he added. "Not the kind you have for Hardison, but I care about you. A lot. I think about you, too. I worry about you. All your little ziplines and jumping off buildings… I want to keep you safe. From anything." He nudged her a little. "And when you're scared, I want to be with you, too."

"Oh," she said again. Her eyebrows kneaded again. "So what does that make _us_?"

"That makes us... family," he said. "I know you didn't grow up with a… _traditional_ family, but I did. I had a younger sister. Her name was Beth." His eyes clouded for half a second until he blinked it away. "She meant the world to me. And you remind me of how I felt about her."

"You feel like I'm your sister?" Parker asked softly.

Eliot laughed. "Yeah. You drive me crazy, Parker, in the only way a crazy little sister can. But don't go taking that for granted. I'd knock the lights out of just about any other person who breaks into my apartment and makes me miss a game."

"Even Hardison?" she asked.

"Especially Hardison."

Parker smiled. She let out out a breath and hugged her knees again. "Okay. I feel better now."

Eliot let out his own breath, finally leaning back against the couch to watch the game that was already almost over.

"Hey, Eliot?"

"What?"

"Can you make me pancakes?"

"Get out."


End file.
